dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Codex: Controls
Console vs. PC? Question: is there a difference in these entries between the console and the PC versions? Since the controls are fairly different. I only have the PC version so I can't check. If there IS a difference, should both be noted? -- Ancestralmask 18:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Codex Numbering I started adding Codex numbers, but noticed that there is a large disparity between previous edits and the Codex numbers shown in my game. Does anyone know if Codex Numbers are hard coded or not, or if they depend on various factors (DLC, class, etc)? --Itanius 22:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I wonder about this myself. My codex numbers (PC Version, Stone Prisoner and Soldier's Peak installed) are significantly different than the ones listed here. Not only are the numbers different, but the order is different for some as well. Offkorn 05:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The codex entries of the controls section seem to be very buggy I've got the PC-Version (with Stone Prisoner installed) and the controls codex numbering goes at follow: 251: Tactics - TUT_AICONTROL 252: Party Approval - TUT_APPROVAL_WARM 253: Area Map - TUT_AREAMAP 254: Heavy Armor - TUT_ARMOR_ARCHER 255: Army Picker (I don't know the exact name, I don't play the english version) - TUT_ARMY_PICKER This allows you to select armies to be deployed in specific areas. Each army is represented by an icon and a number that shows how many combatants comprise the army. Each army can be deployed only once, and only a single army can be active in one area. Once an army has been defeated in an area, you will be able to deploy another army. 256: Retrieve your Equipment - TUT_BHN_EQUIPMENT (I don't know where this comes form) Because you were asleep, your equipment is in your chest. You need to get it quickly! 257: The Job Board - TUT_CHANTERS_BOARD 258: Codex Entries - TUT_CODEX_ITEM (I think this entry is bugged, it was never written in my codex) Some items, when picked up or examined, will add information to the codex in your journal () rather than appear in your inventory. The information can be read at any time. 259: Combat Basics - TUT_COMBAT_BASIC (You can only get on of these I think. Either 259 or 260) 260: Combat Magician (I don't know the exact name, I don't play the english version) - TUT_COMBAT_BASIC_MAGIC You are in a combat situation. Mastery of the battlefield is important. Zoom out () in combat to gain a better view of your situation. You can also pause for tactical preparation by pressing . Mages can use spells to attack enemies. Simply on the spell in your quickbar and then on your target. When you run out of mana, you cannot cast any more spells. 261: Ranked Creatures - TUT_COMBAT_ENEMY_RANKS 262: Injuries - TUT_COMBAT_INJURIES 263: Injuries - TUT_COMBAT_INJURY_LOTS (I think this entry is bugged, it was never written in my codex) A character in your party is severely injured, reducing his or her effectiveness in combat. Keeping your characters healthy is the best way to prevent further injuries. Remember that you can use an injury kit or certain high-level spells to treat injuries. 264: Health Poultices - TUT_COMBAT_SALVE 265: Controlling Party Members - TUT_CONTROL_FOLLOWERS 266: Crafting - TUT_CRAFTING 267: Recipes - TUT_CRAFTING_FIRST_REC (I think this entry is bugged, it was never written in my codex) You have just received your first crafting recipe. These recipes are automatically added to the recipe lists in your crafting window. 268: Defending the Gates (I don't know the exact name, I don't play the english version) - TUT_DEFENDING_GATES Reinforcements from the darkspawn horde are coming. If your defenders are not properly equipped or leveled up, get them ready quickly, before the attackers launch their assault. 269: Disguise (I don't know the exact name, I don't play the english version) - TUT_DISGUISE Disguises will allow you to pass by most guards without being attacked. However, many actions that draw attention (such as talking to ranking officers or attacking someone) will blow your cover. Your disguise will be removed if you enter combat. You can also choose to remove it by speaking to whoever gave you the costume. 270: Exploration - TUT_EXPLORE 271: Fatigue - TUT_FATIGUE 272: Gifts - TUT_FIRST_GIFT 273: Friendly Fire - TUT_FRIENDLY_AOE (I don't know how to get this entry, I think it's bugged) 274: Inventory - TUT_INVENTORY 275: Runes and Enchantments - TUT_ITEM_UPGRADE (There is another paragraph of this entry that was never written in my codex) A skilled enchanter can inscribe lyrium runes on a weapon to add new properties. With multiple runes, the weapon will gain the cumulative benefit of all the runes, even if the runes are the same type, and enchantments can be removed when better runes are discovered. Enchanters, however, are quite rare. 276: Journal - TUT_JOURNAL 277: Level Up - TUT_LEVELUP (I think this entry is bugged, it was never written in my codex) You have acquired enough experience to gain a level! Gaining levels gives you many options to customize your character to fit your style of play. 278: Sustained Abilities - TUT_MODAL 279: Inventory Overload - TUT_OVERLOAD 280: Party Members - TUT_PARTY (I think this entry is bugged, it was never written in my codex) Party members will follow you throughout the world and assist you in battle. Be warned, however, that party members are not servants. They each have goals and personalities that may conflict with your choices. By default, anyone who joins you will follow tactics of their own devising, but you can adjust their behavior in the tactics screen (). When you take control of characters directly, however, they will not follow their tactics. 281: Party Camp - TUT_PARTY_CAMP 282: Locked Item - TUT_PLACEABLE_LOCKED 283: Plot Helpers - TUT_PLOT_MAP 284: Shapeshifting: Burning Man Form - TUT_SHAPESHIFT_BURNING 285: Shapeshifting: Golem Form - TUT_SHAPESHIFT_GOLEM 286: Fade Shapeshifting TUT_SHAPESHIFT_GUI 287: Shapeshifting: Spirit Form - TUT_SHAPESHIFT_SPIRIT 288: Specializations - TUT_SPECIALTY_CLASS 289: Stealth - TUT_STEALTH 290: Merchants - TUT_STORE 291: World Map - TUT_WORLDMAP ShardofTruth 23:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC)